


【博君一肖】重城

by Moriatcha



Category: Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriatcha/pseuds/Moriatcha
Summary: *有一点迟的超短打贺文 哥哥生日快乐*肖战第一人称*2026年*公开





	【博君一肖】重城

你的小宝贝肖战微博营业了。

肖战DAYTOY上热门搜索榜了。

—————————————————————

@肖战DAYTOY：

大家好，我依然是肖战。这段时间一直在忙碌，也一直在问自己，是不是该或多或少的休息一下了。最近我抽出空闲，很仔细的想了一下，也和他聊了很久很久。

或许成为一个成功的艺人，我做的还远远不够。幸好有你们，我才能一步步坚持到现在，成为了，至少让我自己感到满意的肖战。所以，截止到昨天，我完成了所有的收尾以及交接工作，准备好要和大家说再见啦！

我会后悔吗？我会在很多年以后觉得这是一个太过草率的决定吗？这个问题的答案，我给不出来。每个人都会有后悔的那刻，但我会因为我有后悔的那个心情而后悔。人生注定是没有回头路可以走的，所以一条独木桥永远也不会走到黑。

但是“一条独木桥走到黑的感觉，确实不差”。因为这句话，我再一次回顾了一遍当年和我曾有过缘分的那些人。方天择，疾冲，言冰云，北堂墨染，林修崖，唐三，张小凡，顾魏，还有，是我曾经与他融过一体的魏无羡。

魏无羡，是那个让大家开始认识我的恣意少年郎，是那道不自知又倔强动人的光。陈情令这部剧带给我很多好朋友，同样有了更好的平台，认识了更多人脉，但又远远不止这些。

终于该提到，今天这篇微博，我最想要提到的那个他。我鼓足了所有的勇气才慢慢写下了这些字，所以就让你们猜一下他究竟是谁。

那个轰轰烈烈的夏天，被卷上风口浪尖的两个名字中，有我的一份，也有他的一份。是不是已经很明显了？嘘。我知道，当年剧播出的时候似乎没有现在这样表面淡如水的交情。但其实我们相约好，给你们表演一场似真似假的爱情。我知道很多人都发现了那些细节，他珍爱和我所挚爱的东西，我们的包容和互呛，我们的每一个对视和接触，我们的青山不改和绿水长流。

别着急，那些不及我们的万分之一。

我们似乎是假情侣，其实早已是真爱人。

我还记得我和他假借着魏无羡和蓝忘机的由头，在摄像机前诉说着并未诉说出口的爱意，或者是眼神中一个摩擦间霎时大笑的脸。我享受着那一个个戏份中的拥抱和依靠，他回给我虽沉默但绻绻深情的目光。贪恋那刻的“入戏”，珍惜着每分每秒能不顾外人眼光而任性的诉说欢喜。

他在看我打字，说了句“我也一样”。我笑着打他，当年我陪他大闹的样子简直就像幼儿园老师跟小孩闹别扭，只不过当时他会加倍力气的奉还，而现在只是拢住我的拳，借那道力轻轻打在他心口。

被完全打败了，真是丢脸。

他是个喜欢跟我闹脾气，喜欢在我面前展露优点，又不自觉漏出缺点，喜欢包容每一个不同的我，喜欢干一些让我感动的傻事，喜欢握住就再也不松手的小孩，现在仍是。怎么到了我当年那个年纪的小孩还是一个小孩啊，感觉就像养了一只茶杯犬最后却变成哈士奇。

虽然表面上看不出来，其实我能感觉到他很细腻的小心思，和带点固执的小顽皮。“都是成年人了，会自己照顾自己”这句话是他说的，但其实现在回过头看，我一直在被他照顾着。想吃的夜宵开着摩托车帮我去买，我随口一提的某样东西被他放在心上又炫耀似的帮我满足，满足我的生物钟，睡眼朦胧的催着我起床晨跑，结果一边跑自己困的不停掉眼泪，也可能是迎风泪。

我似乎没给他做过什么惊叹一片的事情。所以公开告白的话，就由我先说吧。

也谢谢看到这里的你们，不管是我的还是他的粉丝，或者只是偶然刷到而点进这条的网上冲浪的朋友。

这些话都是作为一个普通人肖战，从心里最想说的话。

都说此爱翻山海，山海皆可平。可我更爱这句。

一望可相见，一步如重城。

我们一望便可相见，不需穿山过海，不需离经叛道，好过他人太多。我们彼此站在高峰，经常被他人提起。我们在初见的那一眼便恍若隔世，在下一眼似乎就知道上辈子是老情人。

但我们踏出的这一步如重重城峦，前路依旧渺茫，好景似乎无亮。这一步耗尽了所有勇气，也需要彻底的，跟过去那个自己说再见。狐狸找到了他的小王子，并被他驯养，不再是Untamed。

愿我与他从此也能无羁无绊，坦荡行世路，无愧于心。

再见啦，因为我找到了自己的光。

愿我们能重逢在下个重逢，相信你们都会过着更好的人生，拥抱自己想要拥抱的人。

我现在只想拥抱一下他。

谢谢这七年来的等待。

—————————————————————

你的小宝贝王一博转发了一条微博。

@王一博：

我嘴笨，只有一句话，已经对你说过了。

王一博凑过来，握住了肖战拿手机的手，凑到他耳边。

“我爱你。”

END ♡.


End file.
